


Leather Jackets

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Clothing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Epic Friendship, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Leather Jackets, Male-Female Friendship, Sharing Clothes, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500, Young, young family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius Black and Lily Potter have a lazy moment together.Oneshot/drabble





	Leather Jackets

Lily walked into her kitchen, baby on her hip, wearing her husband's best friend's leather jacket. Unbeknownst to her though, that guy was sitting at her table. She ignored him the best she could and decided to make some tea. 

"LILY POTTER!" she jumped slightly to look at him. Sirius continued. "STOP STEALING MY LEATHER JACKET!"

She rolled her eyes and settled Harry more comfortably in her arms to nurse him. And she did this without breaking eye contact with him otherwise. 

"Sirius," Lily deadpanned. "You steal my hairbrush, husband, sofa, and son on a regular basis. I think I have joint custody of this jacket."

"..." Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Just give it back before I leave, yeah?"

She nodded. That was fine. 

Because after all it wasn't like she was wrong.


End file.
